SEGALA TENTANG KITA
by GeeSouSan
Summary: Dia nafasku, jantungku, dan segalanya bagiku. Namun jika kini dia tak bisa mengingatku lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Shikasaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Aku kehilanganmu. Kini kau tak di sampingku. Rumah sakit, desa, dan rumah kita, selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Itu membuatku terluka._

 _Pernah kau bertanya padaku, dengan wajah penuh air mata dan penuh keputus asaan."Kenapa begitu cepat aku melupakanmu? Disaat kita baru saja memulai hidup yang baru. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku!"_

 _Awan-awan mulai gelap dan hujan mulai turun, saat itu kau akan melupakan semua tentangku. Tentang kita, cinta kita, kisah kita, dan tak ada yang tersisa, kecuali sakit yang ada padaku._

 _Aku masih ingat dikala matahari cerah, di bawah pohon sakura yang tertiup angin musim semi. Kau berkata, "kita tak akan terpisah dan akan terus bersama." Nyatanya ini hanya sebuah janji. Hanya janji yang tak pernah terpenuhi._

 _Apakah ini jalan takdir yang terbaik untuk kita?_

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?_

 _Perasaanku?_

 _Hatiku?_

 _Jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin pergi bersamamu..._

* * *

 **SEGALA TENTANG KITA  
**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By; GeeSouSan

Bagian 1

~Malam dan Kamu~

* * *

Posisinya masih sama, memandang keluar jendela, di mana daun-daun mulai berguguran dan angin musim panas diam-diam menghilang. Posisinya masih sama, dia hanya terdiam, entah menunggu apa yang dapat dia lakukan, atau malah melupakan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Posisinya masih sama, wanita merah muda itu masih terpesona dengan bisikan angin sore yang membelai tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya masih di ruangan putih penuh dengan bauan herbal, namun pikirannya jauh menghilang. Menerawang kembali kemasa lalu, di mana otaknya mengulang kembali deretan pertistiwa buruk dalam hidupnya. Baginya, sepertinya baru kemarin perang dunia yang telah merengut pemuda yang ia cintai berakhir. Rasa di hatinya masih sesak, sama seperti awal ketika ia menemukan jasad pemuda itu tergeletak di tanah bebatuan.

Namun, kilatan bayangan baru juga muncul di kepalanya. Bayangan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai, sentuhan tangan yang mampu membuatnya bergetar dan melayang, suara tawa bocah yang melengking dan hentakan kaki kecil yang mengejarnya. Semuanya terlihat indah di matanya.

Semuanya seakan bergerak secara cepat di otaknya, kilatan masa lalu itu bagaikan film lama yang rusak. Seperti mimpi yang tak nyata baginya.

Semua ini membuatnya semakin pening.

"Saku..."

"Sakura!"

"Sakura?"

Suara lembut itu membangunkannya, suara yang tak asing baginya, namun ia tak mampu menemukan siapa pemilik suara nun lembut itu. Menoleh kearah orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya, dilihatnya wanita berambut panjang memandangnya cemas.

 _Siapa?_ Otaknya memaksanya mengingat. Mencari sosok cantik yang menurutnya dia kenal.

"Kau tak apa?"

Mengerutkan kening, bingung Sakura mencoba untuk mengingat lagi.

 _Wanita itu, Hinata?_

"Eh, maaf. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura, wajahnya terlihat tak tenang.

Hinata menghampiri Sakura, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah cantik Sakura, sesekali dia memeriksa keadaan sahabatnya itu. Hinata bergerak khawatir.

"Kau yakin? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun dan juga jatuh pingsan, Sakura-san!"

Sakura tersenyum menangapi. Dia juga bingung dengan keadaannya belakangan ini. Sakura sering melupakan jadwal dan terlambat dalam tugasnya. Banyak sahabat yang sering menegur keteledorannya, perlahan menjadi suatu rutinitas yang sudah biasa bagi Sakura. Para rekan kerjanya juga sering melihat Sakura melamun. Yang pasti ini membuat Sakura tak tenang.

"Shikamaru-san menunggumu." senyum Hinata, saat menyebut suami dari sahabatnya itu.

 _Shikamaru?_

"Eh? Memang ini jam berapa?"

"Jam enam sore Sakura-san."

Sekali lagi Hinata memaklumi keteledoran Sakura. Tersenyum canggung, Sakura langsung berkemas. Mengambil beberapa catatan dan gulungan yang diberikan Tsunade tadi padanya.

Saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit, langit sudah berwarna kekuningan, udara semakin sejuk menandakan musim gugur akan datang. Sakura berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya, dia mengigil, dia mulai kedinginan. Mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menyelubungi tubuhnya, Sakura tersenyum saat menemukan suaminya.

 _Shikamaru_.

Bersandar di pohon sakura samping rumah sakit, Shikamaru terlihat cemberut melihat kedatangan Sakura. Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri Sakura, diambilnya bawaan istrinya itu.

"Lama menungguku, Shika _-san_?" Tanya Sakura, memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

Menguap bosan Shikamaru berjalan mendahului menghiraukan Sakura yang masih tercengan. Shikamaru memang terlihat cuek, tak perduli, namun dibalik itu, dia pria yang perhatian. Inilah yang disukai Sakura dari Shikamaru.

Berlari kecil menuju Shikamaru, Sakura menjepit lengan suaminya. Bersandar manja kemudian menceritakan mengenai rutinitasnya selama di rumah sakit. Sedangkan Shikamaru, pria itu hanya diam, dan beberapa kali tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang penuh energi seperti biasa.

Suara itu membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Seakan baru saja tertidur, ia mengejapkan mata bingung.

 _Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?_

Menelusuri setiap bagian dari ruangan di mana ia berdiri, Sakura terlonjak. Di depannya terdapat tofu yang sudah setengah terpotong, sementara di sebelahnya air dalam panci sudah mendidih sempurna. Mematikan kompor, Sakura bersiap kembali membuat makan malam. Menambahkan garam di sup misonya, Sakura mengambil cawang untuk menyicipi.

"Uhhhh, asin." Cicit Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura lupa jika dia sudah menambahkan garam sebelumnya. Menambahkan air dalam supnya, sekali lagi Sakura menyicipi, memastikan sup yang dibuatnya tak terlalu asin. Sambil menunggu sup miso, Sakura mulai menyajikan beberapa lauk yang sudah dibuatnya, ikan bakar, acar sayur dan tofu saus wijen.

Sakura memang belum bisa handal dalam memasak, tapi dia mau mencoba untuk menyenangkan suaminya dengan masakan yang dibuatnya. Menyajihkan lauk di meja makan, Sakura berjalan menata letak mangkuk dan juga sumpit. Mengambil air dingin di lemari pendingin dan menuangankan air ke dalam gelas yang tersedia di meja.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Shikamaru.

Pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat menemukan istrinya terlihat celingkungan mencari sesuatu di dapur. Mendekati istrinya pelan, Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Eh, Shika _-san_. Aku sedang mencari..."

 _Apa yang aku cari?_

Sakura terdiam, dia lupa sebenarnya apa yang dia cari. Meletakan jarinya di bibir, Sakura berusaha mengingat apa yang dia cari.

Shikamaru tersenyum, dilihat lagi Sakura yang terlihat mengemaskan saat dia kebingungan. Shikamaru menarik istrinya ke arah meja makan.

"Aku sudah lapar, bagaimana jika kita makan terlebih dahulu. Kemudian mencari benda yang kau cari setelahnya.." Tawarnya, ditariknya kursi untuk Sakura. Mengambil mangkuk nasi pria satu anak ini membuka penanak nasi. Ia amat terkejut melihat isi dari alat itu.

Mengejabkan mata bingung, Sakura memandang Shikamaru yang mematung. "Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa menanak nasi, Sayang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum maklum.

Mengeser kursi, Sakura beranjak mendekat, memastikan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar. Menepuk jidat lebarnya, Sakura meminta maaf atas keteledorannya.

Sekali lagi Sakura melupakan sesuatu hari ini.

"Aku istri yang ceroboh!" Keluhnya sedih. "Ku harap kau tak akan meninggalkanku atas kecerobohanku ini."

Kini Shikamaru mendengus. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu karena kau lupa memasak nasi, Sakura." Ujarnya.

Shikamaru menarik Sakura ke arahnya, menuntunnya untuk duduk kembali. "Tunggulah biarkan aku yang memasak. Istirahat saja dulu."

"Aku terlalu banyak istirahat, Shika _-san_ " Aku Sakura. "Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak di tegur di rumah sakit. Bahkan Tsunade _sisiou_ menyuruhku berbaring seharian di ruanganku."

Tak usah ditanya alasan istrinya itu ditegur, Sakura dengan sangat baiknya akan bercerita sendiri. Shikamaru tahu, Sakura dan Ino tak ada bedanya. Keduanya sama-sama suka bicara.

Shikamaru tahu ia tak boleh membandingkan Sakura dengan mantan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun keduanya adalah wanita yang penting bagi Shikamaru. Mengingat Ino sama saja mengungkit luka di hati Sakura. Ia tak mau jika istrinya itu terluka lagi.

Mencuci beras yang akan dimasak, Shikamaru mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Sakura. Menurut pria ini, Sakura mungkin terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Tidak salah jika istrinya itu sering lupa atau jatuh pinsan saat bekerja. Mengingat saat melahirkan Kou lima tahun yang lalu, kondisi Sakura juga terpuruk.

"Ambillah cuti dan berlibur dengan Kou. Itu akan memperbaiki semua." Saran Shikamaru yang ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Itu terdengar mudah. Kau tahu jika pekerjaanku di rumah sakit sangat banyak. Bahkan di hari minggu pun aku masih bekerja." Cicit Sakura di akhir, mengingat begitu besar beban yang dipikulnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu!" Kini tangan Shikamaru menepuk tangan Sakura lembut. Ini memang hal sepele, namun sangat mujarab untuk menenangkan Sakura. Hal ini juga Shikamaru dapat dari Hokage ke-enam, mantan guru Sakura. Sesuatu yang diajarkan Kakashi setelah memberikan restu untuk mendekati Sakura dulu.

"Aku merindukan Kou."

"Hn, itulah mengapa aku sarankan untuk mengambil libur, Sakura. Kou membutuhkanmu."

Sekali lagi dengan senyum maklum Shikamaru menarik Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahya. Menyesap aroma Vanila dari sang istri, Shikamaru menenangkan Sakura. "Sudah saatnya kau memperhatikan pertumbuhan Kou, Sakura. Enam jam tak cukup bagi Kou merasakan kasih sayang ibunya. Kou dan aku membutuhkanmu di rumah. Berhenti dari rumah sakit, rawatlah kami. Kami membutuhkanmu."

Sakura memejamkan mata, apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar. Enam jam tak cukup untuk melihat Kou tumbuh. Apalagi saat Kou berusia satu tahun, Sakura sudah kembali kerumah sakit untuk bekerja. Ia bahkan tak memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk merawat Kou, putranya. Dengan bantuan ibu mertua yang membantunya menjaga Kou, Sakura terbantu untuk mengabdikan diri untuk desa.

Inilah kesempatan Sakura mengabdikan diri untuk keluarga kecilnya. Berhenti dari rumah sakit dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa. Menjaga keluarga kecilnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Jawabnya diakhir, mengecup pipi Shikamaru penuh cinta. Yang dikecup malah semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

" _Tadaima_."

Sakura mengenal suara itu. Suara langkah kaki kecil yang mengehentak-hentak lantai kasar. Suara bocah laki-laki yang terdengar merdu di telinganya. Malaikat kecilnya. Kou, putranya.

" _Okaeri_." Sambut Sakura. Kini rasa letih tak terasa lagi baginya saat melihat Kou yang berlari menerjang tubuhnya.

"Ibu.." Teriak bocah itu.

Rambutnya hitam panjang, mirip sekali dengan Shikamaru. Gen klan Nara yang selalu diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Tingkat kecerdasannya tak diragukan lagi, Kou tumbuh diatas rata-rata bocah seumurannya. Lalu apa yang diwariskan Sakura di dalam diri putranya?

Sakura sedikit bisa berbangga diri. Secuil dirinya ada pada Kou. Lihat saja manik hijau cerah itu, bibirnya yang kecil, tak lupa sifat cerianya yang berlebih khas ibunya.

"Ibu."

"Hn."

"Apa orang yang sudah meninggal akan menjadi bintang di langit?" Tanya bocah itu polos. Wajahnya nampak penasaran.

"Kou tahu dari mana?" Tak menjawab pertanyaan putranya, Sakura malah balik bertanya pada Kou.

"Nenek yang bilang. Katanya kakek ada di atas sana, melihat Kou dan melihat kita disini,"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kou yang masih polos. "Apakah surga itu ada di langit? Dan semua orang yang baik akan menjadi bintang, Bu?" Tanya Kou antusias.

"Ya, Kou sayang. Semua orang baik yang meninggal akan ke atas menjadi bintang."

"Benarkan? Apa Ibu juga akan menjadi bintang?"

Sakura tertegun dengan pertanyaan Kou. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan membawa Kou ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya kemudian mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Ya. Mungkin suatu saat Ibu akan menjadi bintang di sana. Berkumpul bersama setiap orang baik."

"Lalu bagimana dengan Kou jika merindukan Ibu?" Kini wajah Kou terlihat sedih. Kou tak mau kehilangan ibunya.

Sakura hampir meledak, ia terkikik kemudian menatap Kou yang cemberut karena pertanyaannya hanya dijawab bundanya dengan tawa. "Dengar, jika suatu saat Ibu pergi. Kou tak perlu khawatir. Lihatlah ke atas, ke dalam lautan langit yang cerah dan gelipnya bintang-bintang di angkasa. Ibu ada di sana. Melihat Kou dan selalu berada di sisi Kou selamanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Sekarang Kou harus tidur. Bukankah seorang jagoan yang baik harus bangun pagi besok?"

"Haruskah? Kou masih merindukan Ibu."

Sakura lalu memeluk Kou, membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menyanyikan lagu tidur yang biasa ia senandukan untuk putra semata wayangnya. Menepuk Kou pelan, sampai bocah itu tertidur pulas.

Kou sudah tertidur lelap di sisi Sakura saat Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Sssst, Kou sudah tidur!" bisik Sakura saat Shikamaru berjalan melewatinya.

"Hn, aku hanya mengambil laporan misi." Ujar Shikmaru pelan, takut jika Kou bangun.

"Sakura, temani aku." Pinta Shikamaru sebelum pergi dari kamar mereka.

"Haruskah?" jawab Sakura usil.

"Kau punya waktu untuk Tsunade-sama, untuk Hogake, untuk desa dan Kou. Apa kau tak punya waktu untukku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak," Shikamaru mengeleng. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu jika setiap malam kau hanya milikku seorang." Jawab Shikamaru bangga.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah, aku akan datang padamu sebentar lagi."

"Ahhh, kau hanya peduli pada putramu." Dengus Shikamaru sambil berlalu.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, saat sinar bulan diam-diam mengedip cemburu di balik pintu teras. Dimana hanya ada suara gesekan tinta dan kertas, serta senandung merdu serangga yang terdengar samar. Masih dalam pekerjaan memeriksa laporan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Shikamaru masih terjaga.

Di sisinya, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda panjang menemaninya. Tanganya masih asik menjahit baju putra mereka yang terlalu aktif bergerak. Di malam-malam sebelumnya, tangan itu menulis dan menyalin beberapa gulungan medis yang diperlukan, atau hanya sekedar melipat baju. Ini hanya kegiatan kecil untuk menemani sang suami menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sakura perlahan menguap.

"Tidurlah."

Kini pandangan matanya jatuh ke arah suaminya yang tengah asik membaca. "Aku akan tidur jika suamiku juga tidur." Senyumnya.

Hal sepele sebenarnya, namun tetap membuat Shikamaru merasa hangat.

"Kemarilah."

Sakura beranjak, duduk di sisi Shikmaru. Seperti biasa Sakura akan bersadar di dada bidang Shikamaru. Mengelusnya perlahan, menghilangkan sedikit beban yang dirasakan suaminya.

"Terimakasih, mau menemaniku selama ini Sakura."

"Sayang-"

"Sttttt. Dengarkan aku." Kini tangan Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. "Dulu sekali, aku kira menjadikan mu sebagai istri adalah suatu kesalahan. Mengikatmu dalam sebuah pernikahan, kukira akan membuatmu tersiksa. Aku takut membebanimu dengan perasaan dan masalah yang kumiliki. Ternyata aku salah. Menikahimu adalah pilihan yang tepat, Sakura."

Kini Sakura bangun dari posisinya, menelusuri wajah Shikamaru yang terbiasa malas. Tak ada yang berubah dari wajah suaminya itu, kecuali bulu-bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh di dagu suaminya. Pria itu masih sama, Shikamaru yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang baik hati membantu Sakura untuk belajar melangkah ke depan. Mendorongnya perlahan untuk kembali menjalani hari.

"Shika-san. Terimakasih." Sakura tak malu dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi pipinya. Air mata ini menjadi saksi, jika Sakura telah belajar banyak hal dari laki-laki yang tengah mengusap air matanya itu. Jika tak ada Shikamaru, mungkin Sakura sudah lelah menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini. Memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya bersanding bersama pria yang ia cintai ke Nirwana.

Mereka kemudian hanyut dalam ciuman hangat, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya mereka terjatuh dalam lautan cinta yang dibangun dengan ketulusan dan juga pengorbanan. Shikamaru tak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya dulu, mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang hampir membusuk dihamparan sakura di musim semi. Kini gadis itu didekapannya, sekarang gadis itu menjadi wanitanya.

~Bersambung~


	2. Chapter 2

Ino Yamanaka mendelik, ketika dua sosok manusia yang tak ingin dilihatnya melintas dipertokoan desa Konoha sore ini. Wanita itu mengenyit jijik, bagaimana bisa mood yang sudah dibangunnya sejak pagi kini menguap begitu saja digantikan rasa kesal luar biasa mengganggu hatinya.

"Aku disini, Ino. Kau mengabaikanku!" Kiba si pria ajing itu menangkupkan kedua tangan kekarnya ke wajah kekasihnya. Berharap wanita yang sudah dipacari selama tiga tahun ini memalingkan wajahnya dari arah pasang Nara.

Ino mendengus, kemudian berjalan kedalam sambil membawa tumpukan mawar putih pesanan keluarga Hyuga. Duduk kesal diatas kursi kasir, Ino merenggut ke arah Kiba. "Pulanglah! Aku sibuk."

"Ino, aku pacarmu dan aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan!"

"Jangan sok peduli padaku! Urus saja anjingmu itu. Aku lagi malas diurusin olehmu,"

Akamaru menggonggong dan Kiba mendengus, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini sudah lebih dari lima tahun berlalu semenjak kedua sahabat karibnya menemui Ino untuk meminta restu darinya. Dan semenjak itu pula hubungan mereka dengan kekasihnya meregang. Kiba tak bisa menyalahkan pasangan Nara itu, dia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Ino yang begitu egois. Ino hanya mencintai Shikamaru sahabat masa kecilnya. Tak ada yang salah, hanya saja perasaan cinta itu tak bisa dibalas Shikamaru. Pria itu justru memilih sahabat karib Ino menjadi pendampingnnya. Ini yang tak adil bagi Ino, seakan wanita itu ditusuk dari belakang oleh kedua sahabatnya, tanpa mereka sadari.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka, Kiba tersentak ketika tangan lembut kekasihnya menariknya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit bersabar padaku?"

Kiba menoleh, ini alasan pria itu tak bisa lepas dari Ino. Walaupun galak wanita itu begitu manja padanya."Aku kurang sabar apa coba? Lima tahun waktu yang cukup lama aku mengejarmu. Demi apa coba! Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si cerewet ini,"

Kemudia Ino terkikik, tak lupa cubitan mesra bersarang di perut Kiba. "Kurang ajar," Ino galak. Tesenyum kearah kekasihnya, mengabaiakan rasa sakit yang kembali datang saat melihat keluarga kecil Nara.

* * *

~Rindu~

Suara langkah kakinya menggema keseluruh ruangan. Berlarian kesana-kesini sambil mengoceh dan tertawa. Kou bocah laki-laki itu kemudian menarik lengan ibunya, mengajak sang ibu ke ruang keluarga. Mengabaikan kesibukan ibunya demi keegoisan kecil bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Ibu...Ibu, Ninja-kid mau mulai." Oceh Kou sambil berlarian meninggalkan ibunya di belakang. "Aku tidak sabar lagi..." Teriak Kou bersemangat, menendang kakinya ke udara menirukan Kurama tokoh kartun favoritnya.

Sakura mengikuti Kou di belakang. Ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Kou yang begitu menggemaskan. Ini hari libur yang diberikan rumah sakit kepadanya, hanya satu hari dan Sakura benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan liburan ini bersama keluarganya, walaupun hanya dengan Kou, Sakura menikmati.

Shikamaru sedang ke luar desa, sudah lima hari mereka tak bertemu. Tugas negara dan Sakura mencoba tak merengek ditinggal olehnya. Untung saja masih ada putra semata wayangnya, Kou. Bocah itu membuat Sakura sibuk, dengan tingkahnya yang masih polos. Kelahiran Kou adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya.

Suara bising itu mengganggu Sakura, kepalanya berdenyut, berdenyut dan berdenyut hebat. Kedua tangannya memengang kepalanya atau lebih tepat menjambak helaian rambut merah mudanya, mencoba menghentikan denyutan hebat yang mengganggunya.

Rasanya sakit.

Sakit.

Dan sakit.

Kepalanya benar-benar mau pecah rasanya.

Kemudian keheningan itu datang lagi.

Lagi,

Tanpa disadari wanita itu, pun waktu berlalu.

Wanita itu tak tahu sejak kapan dia berdiri di tempat itu, denyutan itu menghilang. Secepat rasa sakit itu menyerang. Posisinya masih berdiri, tak ada tanda-tanda dia baru saja mendapatkan sakit kepala yang luar biasa hebatnya.

Ketika tangan Kou menarik bajunya lembut, wanita itu menoleh bingung. "Ada apa, Kou-kun?"

"Ibu kenapa? Kenapa itu diam?"

Raut kuatir terpampang dari wajah kecil itu, alisnya mengkerut bingung. Sakura mencoba berjongkok menyamai putranya. Denyutan itu datang lagi tapi tak sehabat tadi.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" Cicit Kou, seakan perkataannya akan menyakiti ibu. Melihat wajah ibunya yang memucat Kou menyentuh pipi ibunya. Takut jika saja badan ibunya panas, sama sepertinya ketika terkena flu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Ibu?" tanya Sakura bingung. Memejamkan mata, Sakura menarik nafas sekuatnya menghembuskan kasar, seakan kesal dengan sesuatu. Dirinya pun tersenyum ke arah Kou. "Ibu baik-baik saja, ayo kita menonton Ninja Kid." Ajaknya.

Kou lalu mengagguk, bocah itu menggandeng tangan ibunya tidak lagi meninggalkan ibunya di belakang.

"Berapa lama Ibu terdiam tadi?"

"Aku tak tahu, Bu."

Sakura tersenyum, tangannya menggengam tangan Kou balik, tangan bocah itu terasa dingin, Kou ketakutan. Dan Sakura membenci itu.

"Apakah lama?"

"Lama, sampai-sampai aku ketinggalan opening lagu Ninja Kid"

"Maafkan Ibu..."

"Apakah Ibu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tersenyum kearah Kou, bocah itu masih takut melihat ibunya yang terdiam cukup lama tadi. Bahkan saat diguncang-guncang pun Ibu masih tetap diam.

"Apa Ibu terlihat sakit?"

"Tidak," geleng Kou.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita lihat Ninja Kid!" ajak Sakura sambil berlarian meninggalkan Kou dibelakang. Itu efektif membuat Kou tertawa. Di belakang Kou tertawa sambil mengejar Ibunya.

* * *

"Kau bisa membuat ini menjadi sup, jika kau tak tahu cara memasaknya dengan benar. Ditambah miso, ini akan menjadi sup yang luar biasa." jelas Ibu, sambil menurunkan beberapa terong dari kantong belanjaannya. Nyonya Haruno itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran, mencucinya kemudian meniriskannya. Tugas anaknya hanya menaruh bahan makanan itu ke dalam kulkas setelah kering.

"Ibu tadi bertemu ibu mertuamu di pasar. Apa kau tak berniat mengunjunginya? Sepertinya dia kesepian."

Sakura hanya duduk memperhatikan. Ini kali kelima dalam sebulan ini ibunya belanja untuknya. Kou sedang tidur siang di kamarnya. Nyonya Haruno datang ketika Sakura sedang memeriksa beberapa gulungan.

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengarmu, Bu. Aku hanya tak ada waktu."

"Berhenti dari rumah sakit, rawat keluargamu. Suamimu masih bisa mecarikan uang untukmu!"

"Aku bekerja bukan karena uang, Bu."

"Ibu tahu. Itu jalan ninjamu." Lalu tersenyum. "Kau akan melewatkan banyak hal jika tetap bekerja."

Sakura tahu bentul, orang tuanya adalah orang biasa. Bukan dari kalangan ninja elit di desa ini. Dia dibesarkan dikeluarga yang sederhana, membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mempelajari jurus-jurus dan tak ada keahlian khusus yang diwarisi dari keluarganya. Keberuntungan berpihak padanya, ketika dia ingin menjadi kuat ada Tsunade-sama yang mau mengangkatnya sebagai murid, dia ingin kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang di kasihinya. Dan untuk membawanya pulang, pemuda itu yang dicintainya dulu. Tapi yang lebih penting karena Naruto, dia benci harus bergantung pada Naruto dan dia benci harus menyakiti Naruto lagi. Dan yang dilakukan nya kini tetap menyakiti pria itu.

"Naruto," lirih Sakura.

"Apa?"

Sakura menoleh, pandangannya jatuh pada ibunya yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Kau melamun?"

Sakura menggeleng dan mulai membantu ibunya untuk menyiapakan makan malam.

"Apa Ibu akan makan malam bersama kami malam ini?"

"Tidak sayang, ayahmu akan mengerutu jika tak ada orang saat dia pulang nanti."

Sakura kecewa.

"Aku merindukan Ibu."

"Ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengan si Nara itu!"

"Ibu lupa aku juga seorang Nara?"

Ibunya masih tak suka dengan Shikamaru. Sakura memaklumi itu, selain terkenal jenius Shikamaru juga terkenal dengan kemalasnya dan ibunya tak menyukai itu. Prinsip keluarganya adalah bekerja keras, tekun dan mencoba sepanjang waktu kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Dan Shikamaru bukan tipe itu menurut ibunya. Saat Sakura membawa pulang Shikamaru kerumah sebagai kekasihnya, orang tuanya terkejut. Inikah sosok pemuda yang akan mengambil putri sematawayangnya? Seorang Nara? Bukan Rock Lee atau Naruto yang dulu mengejar-mengejar Sakura tapi Nara. Pemuda yang terkenal malas di desanya.

"Aku akan berhenti."

Tak ada tanggapan. Nyonya Haruno langsung terduduk lemas di kursi makan depan putrinya. "Apa aku salah dengar?"

"Tidak, Bu."

Lalu melihat putrinya yang nampak pucat disiang ini. "Ada apa?"

"Apa maksud Ibu?"

"Ibu terbiasa mendengar penolakanmu dan tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk berhenti. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Nyonya Haruno bertanya penasaran, menggengam tangan anaknya menyelidik.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak ada."

"benarkah?" menaruh curiga. "Suamimu sudah tahu?"

"Belum. Ini akan menjadi berita besar. Aku akan berhenti mulai minggu depan dan semua waktuku hanya untuk Kou dan keluargaku."

Ibu tersenyum, "itu pilihan yang tepat, Sakura. Ibu akan membantu."

"Ya,"

* * *

"Ada yang tak beres dengannya." Ino ragu, tanggannya mengepal penuh kekesalan dan penasaran, "aku tak pernah melihatnya ragu-ragu serta kebingungan seperti itu, bahkan dia berjalan mengelilingi komplek pertokoan beberapa kali dan berhenti di depan tokoku sambil tersenyum kearahku."

"Apakah kau membalas senyumnya?"

"Mana sudi!"

Sang kekasih sudah hafal, ternyata Ino benar-benar masih sok tak terima. Seperti biasa. Padahal keluarga Nara itu masih baik dan peduli pada keluarga Ino, bahkan Shikamaru masih mengunjungi ibu Ino, untuk membantu jika diperlukan. Hanya saja Ino selalu menolak.

"Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan itu padaku. Apa kau peduli?"

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan menggodaku,"

Kiba mengangkat alis, dia tahu jika Ino masih peduli dengan temannya itu. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-san?"

Ino ragu antara melanjutkan ceritanya atau tidak, dia tak mau jika Kiba menggodanya setelah ini.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita." Kini Kiba menatap daging panggang yang ada di depannya. Aroma panggangnya membuat liuarnya menetes.

Ino mendelik jijik, Ino selalu tak suka melihat Kiba kelaparan. Ini memalukan baginya jika makan dengan Kiba dalam keadaan begini. Rasanya ingin pergi, tapi dia ingin masih bercerita. Dan hatinya tak mau beranjak, diam-diam Ino selalu suka dengan sesuatu yang ada dalam Kiba. Hal terjelek sekali pun di matanya terlihat lucu.

"Beberapa ninja menuntunnya pergi dan dia terlihat kebingungan, ini aneh Kiba. Aku rasa ada yang tak beres dengannya." lanjut Ino kali ini kecemasan nampak di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya saja, kalian bisa berbaikan." Kiba mengambil salah satu daging dan memakannya, mengunyahnya kasar dan mengambil daging selanjutnya.

"Tak semuda itu," Ino menunduk "semakin lama semakin sulit."

Kiba tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan mangkuk nasinya. Apa yang baru dia dengar dan lihat membuat hatinya hangat. Di dalam lubuh hati Ino terdalam masih ada maaf untuk sahabatnya itu. Kiba yakin suatu hari mereka bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi.

"Habiskan makan malammu, Ino. Setelah ini aku ingin menemui Ibumu." Cengir Kiba.

"Jangan harap."

Cengiran Kiba lenyap, "jahatnya." Cicitnya tak terima. Sudah lama mereka berpacaran tapi Ino sama sekali belum pernah mengenalkan Kiba sebagai pacar resminya kepada ibunya. Hubungan yang sedikit rumit, padahal mereka sudah sering tidur bersama.

Ino belum yakin pada dirinya. Kiba terlalu baik untuk wanita sepertinya.

* * *

Kou lahir setelah satu tahun Shikamaru dan Sakura menikah. Kou adalah anugrah bagi mereka, Kou lahir sebelum waktunya satu minggu lebih awal dari predeksi sebelumnya. Disaat Sakura mendampingi menjalankan misi panjang Shikamaru di Suna. Menunda waktu pulang dan Sakura melahirkan di Desa berpasir itu.

Keadaan pun semakin buruk ketika kondisi Sakura mulai melemah pasca kelahiran Kou. Dia tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari setelah kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak. Shikamaru sampai harus meminta tenaga medis dari Konoha untuk datang segera ke Suna. Untunglah dengan baik hati Tsunade-sama mau membantu mereka.

Dan disinilah dia berada bersama kesatrianya, laki-lakinya, putranya dan ini Kou. Pria kecil ini sedang ikut bersenandung, menirukan suara lembut ibunya menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya. Kadang suara cemprengnya terdengar keras ketika dia menyanyikan lagu yang dihafalnya.

"Ibu"

"Ya,"

"Kapan ayah pulang?" Kou membalikkan tubuh menatap ibu, ketika lagu terakhir diselesaikan dengan pelukan hangat ibunya.

"Lusa, jika tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus ayah lakukan lagi," Sakura ikut menatap, tak lupa tangan kecil itu di elunya. Jari-jari itu kini tumbuh kuat dan kokoh, tak terbanyangkan dulu jari-jari itu begitu munyil ditanggannya, ringkih dan penuh kerapuan. Lantas Sakura mengecup singkat menenangkan pria kecilnya. "Kou merindukan ayah?"

"Ya, sangat rindu. Sampai ingin mengigitnya."

Sakura kaget dengan jawaban lucu dari putranya, bertanya penuh penasaran. Ditatapnya pria kecil itu penuh jenaka.

"Kenapa mengigit ayah?"

"Karena gemas."

"Kenapa gemas?"

"Karena ayah nakal!"

"Nakal?"

"Ya, nakal karena meninggalkan Ibu dan Kou sendiri." Sakura menahan tawa, reaksi apa yang akan terpancar di raut wajah suaminya yang malas ketika dia mendengar hal ini darinya. Kou selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi meraka.

"Bagaimana jika ibu yang pergi, apakah Kou-kun akan menggigit ibu juga?"

Kou lalu menatap ibu, tanpa membalas. Pria kecil itu berbalik memunggungi ibunya. Kou terisak.

Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget, dia berdiri dari tidurnya membawa Kou dihadapannya.

"Kenapa Kou menangis?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kou-kun?"

"Berjanjilah Ibu tak akan meninggalkan Kou!" kata Kou sedikit berteriak, air matanya meleleh. Sakura tak menyangka guyonannya membuat putra semata wayangnya bersedih seperti itu.

"Kou-kun," lalu memeluk putranya. "Ibu tak akan pergi, tak akan. Ibu akan selalu bersamamu." Lalu tangisannya berhenti.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, ibu tak bohong."

"Ibu mau berjanji?"

"Iya, Ibu berjanji!"

"Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Kou. Kou membalas.

"Jadi Ibu tidak boleh meninggalkan Kou lagi. Ibu tak boleh bekerja lagi. Ibu harus menemani Kou bermain dan belajar dirumah."

Sakura seharusnya sudah menebak isi kepala jenius kecilnya, dia benar-benar lupa jika pria kecil di hadapannya ini memiliki darah dari klan Nara yang terkenal cerdas. Si Jenius kecil pun tersenyum, membuat hati Sakura yang tadinya sedih dibolak balikkan oleh si kecil. Menggigit tangan kecil Kou, Sakura tersenyum.

"Ibu itu sakit."

"Ibu tahu,"

"Kenapa Ibu mengigit Kou?"

"Karena gemas,"

"Kenapa gemas?"

"Karena Ibu sayang, Kou-kun."

Kou pun tersenyum mengabaikan rasa sakit yang sedetik itu menghilang, berhampur dipelukan Sakura. "Kou juga sayang ibu."

* * *

Sakura keluar dari kamar saat Kou terlelap. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil air minum dan mencengram kepalanya yang pening. Seingatnya ada obat pereda sakit yang dia letakan di kotak P3K di dapur, obat cadangan yang diberikan Tsunade-sama padanya. Besok ingatkan dia untuk pergi menemui gurunya itu, meminta lagi pil pereda sakit yang dibuat khusus Tsunade untuknya.

Dia akan meminum itu dan berkutik kembali memeriksa gulangan yang ditinggalkan tadi siang di ruang kerja rumahnya. Tak ada waktu, Sakura harus menemukan jawabannya. Secepatnya.

Ini sudah tengah malam, sudah tiga jam Sakura berkutik dan mempelajari gulungan demi gulungan, buku demi buku. Mencatat hal yang penting baginya, dan esoknya dia akan bertanya pada Tsunade-sama beberapa hal lagi. Mungkin dia akan melakukan perjalanan sebelum berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Di desa itu dia berharap menemukan secerca harapan.

"Aku ingin hidup," air matanya tumpah. Dia bukan wanita lemah dia akan mencari jawabannya.

* * *

Langkah pelan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Shikamaru sudah menduga, Sakura masih ada di dalam ruangan itu. Masih berkutik dengan gulungan entah apa isinya. Melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu sedang serius dia tak mampu untuk mengganggunya.

"Aku pulang," putusnya bersuara, dia tak tahan berlama-lama diabaikan oleh Sakura.

Sakura terlonjak, lalu tersenyum. "Selamat datang."

"Kau menungguku?"

"Ya,"

"Kau tahu aku akan pulang?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Angin malam berbisik kearahku, katanya suamiku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Makanya aku disini, mencari kebenaran yang disampaikan angin malam padaku."

Shikamaru mendengus ditaruhnya barang bawaannya. Sakura mendekat dibantunya Shikamaru membuka pakaiannya. "Mau aku siapkan air untuk mandi?"

"Tak perlu, aku cukup lelah untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Aku hanya perlu istirahat dan juga istriku."

Sakura tersipu, sudah berapa tahun mereka menikah dan untuk berjuta kali Sakura tersipu dengan tingkah dan juga perkataan tak terduga suaminya. Shikamaru benar-benar manis. Dia tak menyangka pria pemalas yang dinikahinya itu punya sisi semanis ini.

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar beruntung menjadi istrimu, Shika-san."

Shikamaru membingkai wajah bulat Sakura, "Berikan suamimu ini pelukan hangat darimu, tak lupa senyum manis milikmu. Ini akan membuatku berenergi lagi. Jika aku beruntung aku mendapatkan ciuman darimu."

"Apakah itu perintah, Sayang?"

"Tidak, itu kewajibanmu."

Lalu Shikamaru merentangkan tangannya menyambut peluk istirnya. Sakura tak mau melewatkan ini, dia tersenyum dan dipeluknya Shikamaru erat.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku jauh merindukanmu," Sakura menjawab, "Sayang, aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu, kau bau." Kikik Sakura diakhir.

"Bagimana dengan ciumannya?"

"Akan aku berikan saat kita tidur."

"Aku bukan Kou," protes Shikamaru.

Sakura terdiam, lalu menjajarkan tubuhnya didepan Shikamaru "Akan aku berikan setelah kau selesai mandi." Senyumnya diakhir, tipikal Sakura keras dengan pendiriannya.

Shikamaru mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Shika-san sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah,"

"Mau sesuatu yang hangat?"

"Boleh," Shikamaru memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Maksudku kopi atau teh, anata."

"Ini sudah cukup hangat bagiku, Sakura."

"Satu menit, hanya satu menit habis itu mandilah!"

Satu menit sudah berlalu tapi Shikamaru masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Kau tahu Shika-san?"

"Apa"

"Kau benar-benar bau."

Shikamaru mendengus lalu ditinggalnya tubuh Sakura menuju kamar mandi. Ya seperti biasa dia tak ingin melewatkan ciuman dan pelukan istrinya, jalan terakhir adalah mandi.

Setelah melewati ritual yang menurut Shikamaru benar-benar merepotkan, dia berjalan melewati koridor menuju kamar mereka. Dilihatnya Kou tengah terlelap dengan Selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Mencium pipi tembem putranya, Shikmaru beranjak keluar. Ada yang harus dia kerjakan dan itu sesuatu yang tak bisa ditunda sampai besok. Hal yang jauh penting daripada misi dari Hokage, sesuatu yang menyangkut egonya.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dimana sosok lembut itu sedang merapikan gulungan-gulungan pekerjaannya. Shikamaru tak berhenti terpesona pada sosok itu, dia ingin menua bersama wanita itu, dia ingin hidup sampai akhir dengan wanita itu dan dia benar-benar akan melakukan apa saja demi bersama wanita itu, jika Sasuke masih hidup dan menjadi pesaing utamanya dia benar-benar akan mengejar wanita itu sampai akhir dan mendapatkannya. Shikamaru benar-benar jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, sampai saat ini pun jatungnya masih berdebar saat bersamanya, seperti saat dia menemukan wanitanya itu berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang berguguran awal musim semi dua belas tahun lalu. Sakura, wanita biasa yang sangat biasa tapi mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sakura menoleh, "sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat tampan. Kemarilah anata, aku akan menyisir rambutmu."

Shikamaru duduk di depan Sakura, dan Sakura mulai menyisir rambut hitamnya.

"Kau tahu anata? Aku sangat suka dengan rambut hitam panjangmu. Bagaimana ini terlihat lembut ditanganku." Puji Sakura mengelus helaian panjang Shikamaru yang masih terlihat basah.

"Itu berkat shampo yang kau pilih, Sakura?"

Sakura sedikit tertawa, "benarkah? Tapi dulu juga lembut. Aku sangat suka mengelus rambutmu saat kita selesai bercinta. Benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana jika sekarang?" goda Shikamaru, dia menggengam tangan istrinya, sisir yang dipenggang Sakura terlepas. "Bukankah aku belum mendapat ciuman selamat datang darimu. Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat. Sekalian satu paket dengan tubuhmu."

Tak memberikan waktu berpikir untuk Sakura, Shikamaru mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura. Mencium sekilas bibir lembut istrinya.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas ciumanku, bukankah kau sangat ahli dalam hal ini?" goda Shikamaru.

Sakura lalu mendorong Shikamaru kebelakang, membuat pria itu jatuh diatas tatami. "Kau sedang menggodaku, Sayang?"

Shikamaru menyeringai, "ini baru wanitaku."

Duduk diatas perut Shikamaru, Sakura mulai beraksi. Ditahanya ketua tangan Shikamaru, "kau meremehkanku, Shi-ka-ma-ru."

Panggilan itu, sungguh lama sekali Shikamaru tak mendengarnya. Dia suka saat Sakura memanggil namanya dan dia sangat senang saat Sakura berteriak memanggil namanya saat dia klimak olehnya.

Diciumnya bibir suaminya dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan sekedar untuk pemanasan. Sakura melumat bibir Shikamaru digigit dan disesapnya bibir itu. Saat Sakura mendengar suara rintih Shikamaru, dia merasa puas. Sakura sedikit bangga ketika bibir Shikamaru tak berasa tembakau lagi. Dulu saat Sakura sedang hamil Kou dia menolak Shikamaru mendekati dirinya dengan alasan bau rokok dan kebiasaan itu berlanjut sampai saat ini.

"Kau manis sekali," kata Sakura. Shikamaru lalu membalik tubuh Sakura, kini dia diatas wanitanya.

"Kau yang manis Sakura." Kini Shikamaru yang mengambil alih, diciumnya bibir wanitanya kasar. Shikamaru sungguh tak tahan lagi. Seminggu adalah batas waktu dia menahan kerinduan dekapan wanitanya dia merindukan rasa bibir merah Sakura dan wangi vanila yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Dia merindukan belaian tangan Sakura membelai rambut hitamnya, dia rindu, rindu dan rindu semua yang ada pada Sakura.

Mematikan lampu ruang kerjanya, Shikamaru membawa Sakura dalam rintihan-rintihan penuh kenikmatan. Biarlah malam yang dingin diruang kerja itu menjadi saksi seberapa besar dua insan ini memadu cinta, betapa kata-kata tak mampu menjamah betapa rindu yang ada pada mereka. Biarkan tubuh itu bergulat mencari dan mengobati rasa rindu yang mereka tahan selama ini.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya mereka menghabiskan waktu besama di dalam kegelapan malam ditemani cahaya bulan dan hembusan angin malam yang saat ini terasa hangat bagi mereka.

~Bersambung~

* * *

Jangan tanya kapan berlanjutnya cerita ini. Jujur saja butuh waktu 6 bulan sampai 1 tahun membuat satu chapter. Terlalu lama dan pribadi kami minta maaf.

Sangat berterimakasih pada review dan juga kalian yang telah membaca, memfollow dan memfavoritkan cerita ini. Kami tahu betul chapter ini bukanlah chapter terbaik, tetapi kami selalu meminta dukungannya.

Terimakasih semuanya.


End file.
